


Traditional Communication [Art]

by podfic_lover



Series: Art for 'The Work of Coming Home' [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Art, Community: ds_c6d_bigbang, Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My dearest Fraser,</p><p>(See, I can do the old-fashioned letter thing, too!) </p><p>Love,</p><p>Ray</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditional Communication [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Work of Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/94984) by [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula). 



> This piece of art was first posted for the DS C6D Big Bang 2010, 15th June 2010.
> 
> The text is an extract from 'The Work of Coming Home' by Luzula.
> 
> The "Traditional Communication" piecess were designed as props for a staged photo of Fraser's desk, which can be seen later in this series.

  
[art in original size](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/podfic_lover/14776854/66640/66640_original.jpg)  
  


  
[art in original size](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/podfic_lover/14776854/66859/66859_original.jpg)  
  



End file.
